total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Duncan
Coverage thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Duncan is the second person to step out of the bus, after Courtney. Duncan gets involved in Heather and Gwen's argument, making a rude comment about Heather's hair extensions. Gwen then laughs at this and Duncan smirks at her, much to Courtney's displeasure. Once the contestants are inside the jet, Duncan states that "girls" and "little birdies" sing, but "Duncans do not sing.” During Come Fly With Us, Duncan doesn't sing at all until the end, after Courtney pleads for him to sing, not wanting him to be sent home for not singing. In Egypt, Duncan at first forms a pair with Courtney. However, after noticing that Gwen is having trouble climbing the pyramid by herself, Duncan invites her to join his team. Throughout this episode, Duncan is fairly annoyed with Courtney and Gwen's arguments. Once his team makes it to the top of the pyramid, the trio starts bickering, and Chris shouts at them to get down, as it's time for another musical number. Duncan finally snaps and runs down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen along with him. Duncan tells off Chris, telling him that he quits and then leaves, saying that he'll be inside the plane waiting for a ride home, much to Courtney and Gwen's shock. thumb|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 Duncan was mentioned by Gwen and Courtney due to him quitting. Then, he is seen in the winner's section humming'' Come Fly With Us,'' while enjoying a beverage. Chris enters and is about to ask if he was singing when Duncan quickly replies that he wasn't. Then, Chris tells him that he can hear him singing, but Duncan then quickly denies it and goes back to drinking his beverage. Later at the boarding ceremony, after Ezekiel is officially voted off, Chris tells Duncan he has to jump out of the plane as well. Duncan quickly replies that Chris has to give him a ride home. Chris says that they're going the other way, so he has to jump. He then promptly pushes him off the plane with a parachute. He is last seen falling straight to earth screaming, with the parachute in his hand. A deleted clip of Duncan's drop features him commenting that he no longer cares about the money, and is just happy to be out of the "pathetic" show, he then lands in a tree and dangles from it with scarabs at the bottom of the tree, much to his dismay. Duncan is then seen in the recap in the next episode landing safely. Trivia *The only episodes of the first three seasons where Duncan did not appear, did not have any lines, and was not mentioned in any way are: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Broadway, Baby!, Slap Slap Revolution, The Am-AH-Zon Race, Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Jamaica Me Sweat, and Awwwwww, Drumheller. Gallery Yuio.png Det.png Dxcinaboat-1-.png|Duncan riding with Courtney. Tdwt1-1-.png|Courtney and Duncan walking out of the bus. DuncansDoNotSing-1-.png|"Duncans do not sing!"- Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 637px-CFWU-9-1-.png|Duncan sing in Come Fly With Us. GDCFWU-1-.png|Duncan and Gwen refuse to sing in Come Fly With Us. EatItMcLean-1-.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. DuncanHumCFWU-1-.png|Duncan hums Come Fly With Us, while waiting in the plane. 20101221020259!Chris pushes Duncan-1-.png|Duncan being pushed off the plane by Chris. Duncanfall-1-.png|Chris pushes Duncan from the plane in Egypt. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing-1-.png|Duncan has apparently gone missing since quitting Total Drama World Tour and was heard to be sighted in Loch Ness. DuncanSightingInForest-1-.png|One of Duncan's sightings in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing002-1-.png|Another Duncan sighting. DuncanRock1.png|Courtney and Gwen think they see Duncan... Cdgls.png|...but it was only a rock formation. De5.png|A young viewer sees what appears to be Duncan in Texas, USA. Duncan Duncan